


Царевна-лягушка

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gender Bender, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Marriage, fairy tale, slavic fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: по мотивам русской народной сказки
Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Царевна-лягушка

В тридевятом царстве, тридесятом государстве жил да был царь Тронд. Когда стар он стал, то позвал трех своих сыновей и сказал:

— Пора вам жениться. Возьмите каждый по луку и стреле, выйдите в чисто поле и стреляйте. Куда стрела упадет, там и судьба ваша.

Выстрелил старший сын Миккель, и попала стрела в дом воеводы, в самый венец. Быстро дочь воеводы Сигрюн на крышу забралась, стрелу достала, в лучшую кольчугу нарядилась и довольная с женихом уехала, украдкой ощупывая у него объем бицепсов.

Пустил средний сын Онни стрелу. Попала она в дом богатого скотовода, пришпилив его младшую дочь Рейниру за косу к забору. Визг, шум поднялись, пока царевич не подъехал и не объяснил, смущаясь, что это не война началась, а он себе невесту ищет. Поплакала мать Рейниры и отпустила дочь.

Вышел младший царевич Лалли и выстрелил в сторону боярского дома. Попала стрела во двор, о нее запнулась дочь боярина Эмилия, сказала: «вот достойное меня положение!» — и уволокла царевича в царский терем.

Осмотрел девушек Тронд и спросил:

— А где лягушка?

— Мы что, дураки — в болото целиться? — ответили ему сыновья.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал царь. — Теперь хочу узнать, что жены ваши умеют. Пусть испекут мне по караваю.

— Я печь не обучена, только ратному делу, — выложила Сигрюн на стол перед Миккелем буханку, по крепости не уступающую булатной стали.

— Я печь не обучена, только сиять, — сказала перемазанная сажей Эмилия, показывая сожженный в уголь хлеб, пока слуги тушили кухню.

— А я использовала руны пышного хлеба, которым научилась на летних магических курсах, — радостно подала Рейнира на рушнике ароматную булку.

Только этот хлеб царь Тронд и рискнул надкусить и велел подать к ужину.

— Теперь хочу знать, какие ваши жены мастерицы. Пусть вышьет мне каждая по полотенцу.

— Я вышивать не обучена, — ответила Сигрюн мужу, демонстрируя морской узел, петлю для линчевания и собственноручно связанную веревочную лестницу.

— О, это я умею! — вышила Эмилия полотенце криво, зато золотом.

— Вышивать я не умею, зато связала царю-батюшке теплые носочки из овечьей шерсти, — просияла Рейнира.

Царь долго думал, кого признать победительницей, потому что золото красиво блестит, как ни вышей, генерал стране нужен, а еще царю давно требовались носочки.

— Хорошо, вот вам последнее задание: принесите мне компроматы на соседних правителей.

Заслала Сигрюн шпионов в соседние страны, Эмилия кого нужно подкупила, а Онни самому пришлось совой на разведку лететь, потому что Рейниру в военную магическую академию не взяли, только сельскохозяйственную.

А кто победил и кому царство останется, царь Тронд так и не признался. Чтобы сыновья не расслаблялись.


End file.
